


Good boy

by Anonymous



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Post Movie, Pitch is taken in by Bunnymund. Bunnymund has an idea on how to keep Pitch in check.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Pitch Black
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	Good boy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt on the Kink meme: https://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/2389.html?thread=4028245#cmt4028245

The last he remembers is being taken from his lair, weakened after his defeat at the hands of the Guardians. Then, furred hands taking care of him, nursing him back to health, touching him all over as voices mutter about 'Balance' and 'keeping in check.' All the while, he remembers being fed chocolate. Chocolate that is dark and bitter, with only a faint tinge of sweetness. It leaves him wanting for more.  
  
He is kept bound by his savior. He's not stupid, of course, he knows who has him in their custody, even blindfolded like he is. He is in Bunnymund's warren, and he has no idea what the Pooka plans to do with him, but it is will approval from the other Guardians. And while a part of him rankles at being captured, he finds himself not caring, as Bunnymund continues to touch him, and feeds him the dark chocolate that makes the rest of his body burn.  
  
It's not even the touches alone, or the chocolate that does it. Bunnymund has a way of speaking to him, his words warm and soft when he praises him for behaving, while it turns hard and stern when he has tried to reject his captivity. There is something about the warm and soft voice, that makes Pitch want to hear more of it, so eventually he stops struggling, and behaves when Bunnymund does even a simple thing, such as carrying him from one end of the Warren to another.  
  
And the touches grow more intimate, to the point where he feels his skin heat up from merely being stroked, with blood rushing to other parts of him. He can't tell if it's the chocolate or the bindings (a remnant from a time when other spirits did not hate him, who would sometimes be intimate with him), or if it's something third. Pitch just knows that he feels helpless, though not in a bad way, as Bunnymund one day takes full control.  
\--------  
  
Pitch is hot. It's a combination of both the heat of the Warren and his own body that is warmed up, which makes it almost unbearable. His skin feels too tight, and the vines used as rope to restrain him doesn't help on this matter. He can still taste the dark chocolate that he has just been given, lying at the back of his tongue, and seeming to burn all the way down his throat. It's not the first time he has wondered if there is something besides mere cocoa in those bites of chocolate. Whatever it is, he finds himself breathing hard and heavily, as Bunnymund ties him down, his arms trapped close to his upper body in an intricate net of vines.  
  
After this, he is laid down on his back before the Pooka continues his work on Pitch's thighs, wrapping them each in a way to keep them separated. He is bound, lying with his back over a large, flat rock, the warmth and light of the Warren weakening him, leaving him trapped and at the mercy of Bunnymund.  
  
What's almost too much, is how it turns him on, his cock slowly hardening and twitching. He wants, needs someone to touch him, to bring him pleasure, and he  
can practically see the smirk, as Bunnymund looks down over him to behold his own masterpiece, and then reaches down to caress a thumb across a gaunt cheek.  
  
" _Good boy_ , Pitch. I'm gonna take good care o' ya." Pitch has to resist the urge to whimper when the hand pulls away, but he can't stop a hard gasp when he feels something wet and warm caress his aching cock. Whatever the lubrication is, Bunnymund lets only a few drops of it hit Pitch's shaft, before he gently wraps his hand around the member and begins to stroke it. His grip is firm but gently, and it doesn't take long before he has turned Pitch into a stuttering, whimpering mess. His skin feels too tight, the air feels like its stinging him with its heat, and Pitch writhes and twitches under Bunnymund's stern but gently grip, as the Pooka strokes him closer and closer to the edge, until he comes with a stuttering cry, his cum splattering over his own stomach and chest, and probably running down over Bunnymund's hand.  
  
He is left trembling and heaving for breath, as the Pooka pulls away with a soft chuckle.  
  
" _Good boy._ " Bunnymund rumbles, and Pitch finds himself drinking in the praise as he gasps hard for breath, gasps that soon turn into gasped whimpers, when he feels the Pooka touch him again. The same hands are spreading his ass cheeks and he flushes, feeling a warm and wet tongue lap at his flesh. He twitches and writhes at the sensation, Bunny's mouth and tongue working slowly and calmly to open him up, touching nerves that makes Pitch's body shiver and tremble, his voice crying out in shocked gasps and cries. Had it not been so close to his previous climax, Pitch is certain he would have cum again from this strange treatment.  
  
After what almost seems like forever of near torment, Bunny pulls away and fingers slick with warm lubricant replaces the hot mouth and tongue. The lubricant coats any and all surfaces that have already been touched, and Pitch nearly sobs from need as he is breached, the digits pushing into him.  
  
"Such a good boy," Bunnymund hums to him all the while, "so good at opening up for me." As he speaks, he presses as deep as he can with his digits, before he finally and almost torturously pull his fingers away. "I'm goin' t' treat you so well, Pitch." The Pooka rumbles. "I'm goin' to fill you up."  
  
 _Please..._ Pitch almost wants to beg, but feeling unable to speak as he lay helpless and gasping.  
  
" _Good boy_ , Pitch." Bunny tells him. "Go on and _cum for me._ "  
  
Pitch feels his body respond and he arches his head back with a heaved gasp as he climaxes, bucking up against the others touch, muscles twitching and spasming as he rides out the wave of orgasms going through him. He nearly sobs with a mix of relief and need when he feels the hands pull away from him, leaving him feeling empty and twitching. He feels so overwhelmed by this, that he doesn't pay full attention to where the Pooka is now, until he senses Bunny is in front of him.  
  
"Now... Open up yer mouth like the good boy you are."  
  
Pitch bites his own lip at first, then opens his mouth wide. Bunny doesn't hesitate, but pushes his cock in. He doesn't waste time, thrusting in deep and earning a gagged noise from Pitch who nearly chokes on the cock as it is pushed to the back of his throat.  
  
His eyes water under the blindfold, and Pitch grunts startled as his nose is filled with the sensation of fur, the Pooka's claws digging into his shoulders as Bunny steadily fucks his face. His tongue is overwhelmed by the taste of the Pooka's musk, his mouth watering as his throat is thrusted down into again and again. Some part of him tries to struggle, but Bunny and his vine ropes hold him tightly, not allowing him to move as the Pooka uses him for his own pleasures.  
  
"Damn ya feel good. Ya better be good at swallowin'!" Bunny growls, as he thrusts a few more times, before he climaxes with a low grunt, his seed flooding Pitch's throat and mouth. He keeps in place, baring his teeth in a low snarl as Pitch makes a gagging noise.  
  
The bound dark spirit's throat slowly moves as he swallows, even as cum runs down his face. Eventually satisfied, Bunny pulls his still hard cock away, a slight twitch of his cock making cum splatter over Pitch's face.  
  
"I always knew ya had a thing for wantin' to please others." Bunnymund chuckles, and Pitch can hear the smirk in the Pooka's voice. "But now, as Jack would say, it's time for th' _real_ fun."

Bunnymund chuckles softly as he climbs up on the flat rock in a nearly predatory manner, taking his time to caress the vines binding Pitch and across his body, earning more shivers from the Boogeyman as he climbed on top of him.  
  
"My turn."  
  
As spent and sensitive as he is, Pitch heaves a breath when he feels something large, hot and warm begin to press into him. Bunnymund is so BIG... he's as long as he is *thick* and Pitch whimpers as he feels something more pressing up against him, even as the Pooka is inside of him: A knot. He doesn't quite know how he didn't feel it when Bunny was fucking his mouth, but wondering about that goes out the window, when the Pooka begins to move.  
  
The Pooka doesn't speak. He reaches down and grabs Pitch by the thighs and begins to thrust into him. His moves are slow and steady at first, his shaft pressing deep into Pitch and moving out again, making Pitch gasp and nearly sob. Each time Bunny presses deep into him, the knot seems to press in close for a moment, and a faint part of Pitch wonders how it will feel to have that knot push into him, to have it swell up and lock into place…  
  
Finally, Bunny seems intent on answering that question. He leans down and bites lightly into Pitch's shoulder and his grip on Pitch's thighs grows tighter, as he begins to thrust harder, his moves rough and quick as his flesh slaps against Pitch's. The Boogeyman is left almost sobbing with need and pleasure, the thick cock seeming to stroke every sensitive nerve inside of him, the light bite to his flesh electrifying him. If he hadn't already cum twice, he would probably have cum again already.  
  
Pitch gasps when Bunny pulls away from his bite, and nuzzles against his face, the Pooka growling softly as he moves harder and faster against Pitch, who stutters and gasps as he is thrust into again and again while another climax is slowly building in his body.  
  
"Makin' you mine... gonna fill you so good…" Bunnymund growls before pushing himself up, grabbing hard on Pitch's thighs as he thrusts hard and intense, the knot pressing against Pitch again and again. At one point it presses in for just a moment and is pulled away again, making Pitch gasp out loud, his body trying to clench around it of its own accord. He is almost surprised at how bad he wants to feel that knot inside of him, how he wants to feel it swell inside of him.  
  
It doesn't take long before he gets his wish, and Bunnymund nearly snarls as he pressed down over Pitch again, giving a few more rough thrusts before pressing in hard. His knot crosses the final barrier and Pitch is nearly overwhelmed at the feeling of the bulge of flesh being shoved into him, and more than that, the thick, gushing sensation as Bunnymund **_cums!_**  
  
It feels as though his insides are being flooded, and Pitch finally screams in pleasure when Bunnymund begins to thrust again, his movements slow, but the knot thick and hot inside of his bound mating partner. It is an incredibly intense sensation, and more importantly, Pitch can somehow still feel Bunny's cum pouring into him.  
  
"Told ya that I'd fill you good. And you're bein' such a _good boy_ Pitch, takin' my cock and my cum like this." Bunny rumbles, leaning down at one point to nuzzle at Pitch's neck, and giving it a few idle licks. Pitch moans weakly in response, his body trembling with pleasure and need as he swears he can feel his insides get filled with the flood of cum, his stomach feeling as though it is swelling from the sheer amount.  
  
Perhaps at any other time, he would have objected to being used like this. Now however, Pitch finds that the praise and pleasure makes it all worth it, even if it means being tied down.  
  
"Yer all mine, Pitch." Bunny hums, nuzzling at Pitch's face. "And good boys get rewarded." There is a light rummaging to the side, and Pitch feels something get pressed against his lips. Opening his mouth, he moans at the taste of the dark chocolate going into his mouth, the heat of it instantly flooding his body, even before he swallows it.  
  
" _Good boy._ " The Pooka chuckles, having paused in his movements. His own breath smells of chocolate and Pitch mewls in pleasure when Bunnymund begins to move again, the knot feeling thick and hard as it stays in place. The flood of cum seems to have stilled however, and Pitch groans as he is pressed down against the flat rock again, his body flooding with renewed energy from the chocolate, and the intense burning pleasure of Bunny fucking him steadily.  
  
Bunnymund growls as he thrusts rougher and harder this time, his claws digging into Pitch's flesh. Pitch gasps and writhes under him, and he almost wishes he wasn't wearing a blindfold, that he could see the other's expression as he fucks him. All Pitch can go by, is the sensation of Bunnymund's grip, which is rough and possessive as he thrusts hard enough to almost pull his knot out of Pitch, though he is quick to push it back in. Pitch gasps and whimpers, his own body trying to clench around the thick knot to keep it inside of him.  
  
This time, they reach a climax at the same time and Pitch cries out when Bunny bends down and bites him again, this time hard enough to draw blood as he pounds into the Boogeyman, his knot swelling hard and thick, his long and thick cock pouring all the cum into Pitch. And this time, Pitch can feel the change. Can feel the cum pouring into him, gushing like a fountain, until his stomach starts pressing up against Bunny's stomach fur.  
  
And all the while, Bunny keeps praising him, licking the wound and nuzzling his neck, calling Pitch a _'good boy'_ and telling him how good he feels around Bunny's cock and knot, how good he is at taking it all in. The praise is almost all it takes for Pitch to simply lie back and take it all in, even as the Pooka continues to fuck him again and again, pausing only once in a while to catch their breaths and to feed Pitch the dark chocolate.  
  
There are little things too of course... Bunny's tongue sometimes flicking out and licking a sensitive spot, his teeth biting down at the right moment, earning a gasp or a cry of mixed pain and pleasure. And his claws, lightly scraping across Pitch's heated flesh, or sometimes stroking his own freed member until Pitch reaches a climax again, his own seed going to waste, while Bunny's continues to fill him. At one point, Bunny even cuts through some of the vines that binds Pitch's thighs, leaving more room for the Pooka to work with, and Pitch finds himself gently guided into other positions, his stomach having grown larger from being filled.  
  
And Pitch finds himself not caring. In fact, his cum filled belly almost fills him with a sense of pride, that he has been able to take all of this, that Bunny has succeeded in pumping him so full and keeps doing so, the Pooka's claws digging into his sides as he holds on to him and thrusts into him again and again until his knot swells again, locking in place as his cum continues to fill Pitch. And all the while, the Pooka gently praises him for being able to keep it all inside.  
  
"Yer such a _good boy_ , Pitch." He hums to Pitch, all while slowly stroking Pitch's shaft, earning whimpered mewls from the Boogeyman. "You feel so good around me. Can't wait t' show the others what a _good boy_ you are."

There are more voices again, talking around Pitch rather than at or with him. He can vaguely guess, given how he is still wearing a blindfold, but he finds he doesn't really care. He is bound and seated in Bunny's lap, shivering and whimpering softly while Bunny is fingering him. He can feel the Pooka smirking against his neck, as Bunny with his skilled hands are driving him close to another orgasm. All the while, Bunny is also caressing Pitch's large stomach, and the Boogeyman moans at the sensation.  
  
 _"Amazing..."_ He hears a voice say, _"he's **huge!** And you're saying he's just able to take more?"_ The voice sounds impressed, yet also perhaps a bit jealous?  
  
Bunny gives a throaty chuckle, nuzzling against Pitch's neck. "Ya should see how he takes my knot. Or being used in general." He snickers when he with a move of his hand makes Pitch arch back against him with a throaty mewl. "He's so eager t' please. He won't be givin' us any trouble again."  
  
 _"And he can repay back in other ways, yes?"_ A deeper voice says, sounding almost coy. _"I imagine Tooth would enjoy some retribution as well at some point."_  
  
"Well yer all welcome in the Warren any time." Bunny hummed, "an' we c'n all have some fun with him." He nips Pitch on the neck, and thrusts in with his fingers, and Pitch cries out as he cums, his body shivering and his large belly trembling. The sudden shift makes the cum inside him leak out, and he whines softly at the sensation.  
  
Bunny does not scold him however. Instead, he calmly shifts around, and Pitch gasps feeling his hole get penetrated by the Pooka's thick cock once more.  
  
"Fer now, I'm gonna show ya how this **slut** takes it." Bunny purrs, and doesn't hesitate, but begins to move. Pitch gasps and mewls, arching back to take in as much of the other's cock as possible.  
  
 _"Holy shit."_ The first voice sounds again, once more sounding both surprised as well as envious. Pitch doesn't react to it, too focused on the cock being thrust into him.  
  
"That's right," Bunny purrs into Pitch's ear. "Yer such a _good boy_ , aren't you? You're just here to be fucked." The dark spirit just whimpers, his hands clenching in Bunny's fur as he is thrust into again and again. The angle and gravity does the rest of the work when he feels the giant knot, and he moans lewdly as he feels it sink into him, while Bunny thrusts into him again and again until he hits climax with a low snarl, his cum flooding the others' insides once more. Pitch throws his head back and cries out in a mix of pain and pleasure, as he feels his flesh stretch out again, his entire body shivering.  
  
 _"I'm surprised he has not become pregnant as of yet."_ The deeper voice of North chuckles, _"with all that you have pumped into him."_  
  
Bunny just snickers. "Oh I'm working on it." He hums, as he starts moving again, his knot getting moved deeper into Pitch while he cums inside him in a steady flood. "My special chocolate's made sure o' that. And with them bein' Pooka babies... well, they're gonna grow fast." Pitch can practically hear the grin in Bunny's voice as he gets thrust into again and again, the Pooka having pushed him down on all four as he continues to ram into him. "An' I'm gonna get as many babies out of him as possible."  
  
 _Yes... babies..._ a part of Pitch thinks in almost delirious pleasure. This is what this is all for. He whimpers as Bunny cums inside him again, his stomach now so huge that his stomach is touching the ground beneath him. The Pooka chuckles and leans over, nibbling at his ear.  
  
The Pooka begins to move again, despite how Pitch has his knot clearly trapped inside him. The movement is rough against Pitch's rough nerves and Pitch can only mewl as he feels the thick cock move inside him. And even when Bunny finally pulls out, he doesn't leave Pitch be. When he has emptied his seed into Pitch one more time, he slowly pulls out, a small trail of fluid being the only thing to escape its captivity from Pitch's twitching hole.  
  
" _Good boy._ " Bunny growls softly to Pitch, making the other shiver.  
\-----------------  
  
Getting fucked while pregnant feels amazing. There is something different about taking a giant cock and knot, a part of Pitch thinks, while also feeling new life moving inside of him. Bunny is being careful not to strain too much in the beginning, but once Pitch has hit his third trimester, he is as stern and ruthless as ever. He pins Pitch down whenever the mood suits him, and with the special chocolate he continues to feed to Pitch, it only keeps feeling better and better.  
  
His pregnancy (or the chocolate) has made Pitch grow breasts. They are incredibly sensitive, and Bunny enjoys suckling or fucking them to make Pitch squirm more, the Boogeyman whimpering and sobbing as he is fucked again and again.  
  
And all the while, Bunny praises him, marking him with his claws or little bites or nips from his teeth, his thick cock thrusting eagerly into Pitch over and over again.  
  
"Yer such a _good boy_ , taking in my cock and my cum, carrying my kits." He murmurs to Pitch. "I never want to fuck anyone like I'm fucking you. You're mine."  
  
"Yours... I'm yours..." Pitch gasps breathlessly, shuddering as he reaches another climax. Orgasms are almost a second nature by now, but it doesn't make them feel less good.  
  
It will not be the last time that Pitch gets fucked like this. As Bunny has promised, the kits grow quickly and are born soon after. Birth is hard and exhausting, but Bunny is beside Pitch the entire time, gently cheering Pitch on as the dark spirit gives birth to five strong and healthy kits.  
  
And Pitch is only too happy to discover, that Bunny is not above fucking him again, mere hours after the birth. All it takes is a bit of chocolate for Pitch's body to be ready again, and the Boogeyman gladly accepts it, along with Bunny's cock. Which is why it doesn't take long for Bunny to have Pitch's legs put over his shoulders while he is ramming his shaft into Pitch.  
  
Pitch writhes and gasps beneath him, whimpering as Bunny squeezes his sensitive breasts, while his thick knot is pounding against his hole.  
  
" _Good boy. Yer such a good boy._ " Bunny hisses as he continues thrusting, grunting as he forces his cock deep and hard into Pitch again and again until he forces his knot inside. Pitch wails with need and pleasure, his inner muscles clamping down over the fleshy bulge until he feels the thick cock explode into him again, flooding his insides with thick cum.  
  
"Gonna fuck you pregnant again." The Pooka hisses, thrusting a few more times before he pushes in deep, grinning as Pitch's stomach already begins to bulge.  
  
"You'd like that, wouldn't ya? Me filling you up with all my cum?"  
  
Pitch shudders and mewls faintly as he nods. And that is all the answer that Bunny needs.  
  
The Pooka growls possessively, his claws digging in slightly into Pitch's sensitive flesh.  
  
" _Good boy._ "


End file.
